1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dolly for use on terrain providing poor bearing support such as sand, irregular surfaced lawns, etc., and more particularly to a dolly for carrying wheeled devices on such terrain.
Wheeled devices such as baby strollers, wheel chairs, toy wagons are typically equipped with narrow wheels and tires intended for use on pavement or floors having a relatively even, and solid surface. Such narrow wheeled devices have decreasing usefulness as the terrain becomes softer and more uneven. On the other hand, equipping such wheeled devices with broader wheels and tires would make them so cumbersome as to detract from their usefulness on the usual even and solid terrain.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,396, Bradov, entitled: "Child's Stroller", discloses a stroller having large drum like rollers at the front and rear for use in thick grass, in soft sand and over uneven terrain; and an outrigger arrangement for use in water. This special purpose device appears to have little utility for usual even and solid terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,113, Epelbaum, entitled: "Adapter for Convertible Car Seat and Stroller", discloses a wheeled support for attaching to a car seat without wheels to make the car seat into a stroller. There is no suggestion that the wheeled support should support a stroller already having wheels.